


Dinner or Even when death do us part

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Daryl Dixon Loves Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Protective Daryl Dixon, Rickyl, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, WTF Combat 2020, Walker au, Walker!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: Rick and Daryl during dinner at their small camp. And maybe a prospect of some troubles...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Dinner or Even when death do us part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Twisted Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237285) by [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will). 



> This work on my tumblr: [[link]](https://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/616047809167327232/beware-of-the-dead-deer-and-a-kinda-dead-rickmy)
> 
> My third work for WTF The Walking Dead 2020 team at the Winter Fandom Combat challenge. I’m quite proud of how it came out. I started it a damn long time ago, maybe two years? But it’s a good thing that it waited for so long. My photoshop skills certainly improved during this time. Even if I haven’t touched photoshop for a whole year…

Rick might be not in his best shape, but Daryl could still count on him when it comes to security.


End file.
